Tara vs Adam
by mmooch
Summary: **Part of the 'Not Your Typical Wins' series** He wasn't worried about the Slayer, but Adam should have feared Tara. Sorta crackfic-ish.


**Tara vs. Adam**

Summary: **Part of the _'Not Your Typical Wins'_ series** He wasn't worried about the Slayer, but Adam should have feared Tara.

Warning: I don't know; maybe language and innuendo somewhere along the way.

Timeline: season 4, just after _'The Yoko Factor'_.

A/N: Musie was being goofy again. This was written in about half an hour, so it may very well be crap.

Thanks to my betas: none, so nobody to blame but me.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

><p><strong>UC-Sunnydale<strong>

Tara walked back to her dorm room alone, thinking about the scene she witnessed at Mr. Giles' apartment. It really wasn't how she wanted to meet the rest of Willow's friends. She shuddered as she remembered all the screaming; it was like being back with her family.

Still…she couldn't help but wonder if there was something strange going on. Willow's stories about her friends were about people who stuck together, despite some rough times. While it was possible that they were just growing apart, Tara couldn't stop the sensation niggling in the back of her mind that somebody/thing was deliberately causing strife to break the group up.

She was so focused on those thoughts that she didn't notice anything wrong in her room until she was completely inside and away from the door. Before she could figure out what was wrong, a…creature stepped out of the shadows.

"You are Willow Rosenberg's friend, but not the Slayer's," he commented quizzically, as if he wasn't sure about the accuracy of his statement.

"You're Adam," Tara replied, trying to think if she could escape. Unfortunately, he stood closer to the door than she did.

Adam began conversing casually, unconcerned about telling the human female the reasoning behind his actions, "Hostile 17 warned me that killing one of the Slayer's friends would make the group close ranks and fight harder. However, killing somebody who wasn't a friend of hers, like yourself, could cause more animosity between her and Willow Rosenberg."

Panicked, Tara looked around the room for something she could use as a distraction. If she could create something like a smokescreen, maybe she could get past him and out the door. Her eyes settled on the pillows laying on her bed. Hoping that the feathers in it would work, she concentrated on them and yelled, "Dispergo!"

Suddenly, Tara's room was like the inside of a snowglobe, only with feathers. While Adam was distracted by the change, she darted out the door. She was halfway down the hall before she realized he wasn't behind her. Not wanting to risk going back on her own, she ran to Willow and Buffy's room, praying that the Slayer had gone back there or that Willow might know where she was.

Back in her room, Adam was confused by his reaction to the feathers. He didn't immediately grab the female because he knew she wouldn't get far, but then the strangest thing happened. His body began to shut down, despite his superior power source. Even the commands he made to his muscles were not working. "Interesting," he murmured just before his eyes closed, and he dropped to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit later…<strong>

The whole Scooby Gang came back with Buffy, all armed to the teeth. They still weren't talking, but at least they weren't sniping at each other anymore. The Slayer had run into Spike while looking for Adam and figured out he was trying to cause problems between her and her friends. She shared her hypothesis with the rest, and they admitted that he had said similar things to them.

Buffy cautiously walked into the room first, ready for a fight. Seeing Adam's body on the floor among the feathers, she pushed the door open to let the others in.

"Holy pillow fight, Batman!" Xander exclaimed.

"Not that he wasn't cringe-worthy before, but that's just eww…like uber-eww," Buffy said with a grimace. She used her sword to poke the hideous corpse.

Willow shuddered in agreement. "I'll see your 'eww', and raise you a 'gonna hurl'. What the heck happened?"

"I don't know. All I did was make the pillows explode," Tara said. She was slightly worried that maybe somehow her demon-ness caused this.

Giles took off his glasses to clean them, grateful that his vision was blurred so he couldn't see the thing that well anymore. He explained, "I believe I might know, although I can't understand why Walsh didn't consider the possibility. Perhaps she didn't know."

Wanting the shortened explanation, Xander interrupted, "What should she have realized?"

"The human part of Adam must have been allergic to down feathers. My guess is that enough of his biology was still human enough to affect the rest of it. Therefore, when he went into anaphylactic shock, it spread to all of him," Giles concluded.

"Huh, death by pillow," Buffy quipped. "That's a new one for us. Congrats on your first slay, Tara."

Willow nodded excitedly, "Three cheers for Tara, the jigsaw demon-slash-human-slash-cybernetic hybrid slayer!"

"Kind of a mouthful, Will," Xander said. "How 'bout, welcome to the Scoobies, Tara?"

Tara just smiled shyly in response, happy to be part of a group that seemed to be close again – if their smiles were any indication.

* * *

><p>AN: Sometimes I worry about Musie – especially when she comes up with these things. Maybe she needs therapy or something. By the way, 'dispergo' is Latin for scatter.


End file.
